1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gymnastic floor structure used for floor exercises, and more particularly relates to a gymnastic floor structure which is composed of a plurality of unit panel boards combined together using connecting and tightening means.
2. Prior Art
There have been mainly two types of gymnastic floor structures used as a 12.times.12 meter gymnastic floor for gymnastic competitions held under the auspices of the F.I.G. (Federation of International Gymnastics) and other similar gymnastic bodies. As shown in FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b), sixty unit panel boards 5 each measuring 2,000 mm.times.1,200 mm or 48 unit panel boards 5 each measuring 2,000 mm.times.1,500 mm are combined by fitting projections 51 and 53 into recesses 52 and 54 provided on the side edges of the boards 5 or by using base plates 55 and latch members 56. Then the circumference of the combined boards is surrounded with ropes (not shown).
A structure very similar to the structures shown in FIG. 8(a) or 8(b) has also been used for a tumbling floor, a kind of gymnastic floor used for gymnastic exercises.
Recently, extremely difficult gymnastic performances have been frequently attempted so that the requirements for gymnastic floors have become exacting. In the floor structures of the prior art described above, the unit panel boards are loosely connected and thus low in safety. Furthermore, the floor elasticity is not enough to meet the requirements for the development of new performances based on harsh jumps and landings. The above disadvantages of the gymnastic structures of the prior art indicate an obvious need for an innovative gymnastic floor structure.